Odcinek 6527
11 marca 2013 20 stycznia 2017 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6526. « 6527. » 6528. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Pam zapewnia Taylor i Erica, że cieszy się ich związkiemW sypialni Erica, przerażona Taylor krzyczy na widok postaci trzymającej ostre narzędzie w ręku, po czym pyta Erica, kto to jest. Do pokoju wchodzi Pam, wymachując nad głową nożem i warcząc. Eric chce wiedzieć, co szwagierka tam robi, na co Pamela wyjaśnia że słyszała o związku Erica i Taylor i jest... szczęśliwa, że nie jest on ponownie z Donną! „Woo hoo!”, krzyczy triumfująco kobieta, gdy Eric i Taylor obserwują ją zaniemówieni. Po chwili, dają jej reprymendę z powodu prestraszenia ich, a Pam oznajmia, że przyniosła swój nóż do wypieków, ponieważ upiekła uroczyste ciasto cytrynowe. Eric przeprasza szwagierka, że nie powiedział jej o związku z Taylor jako pierwszej, a Pam przyznaje, że na początku zareagowała wybuchowo, ale teraz jest z tym w pełni pogodzona. Wie, że Stephanie troszczyła się o Taylor i jej ufała. Po chwili, Douglas wskakuje do łóżka Erica, nazywając jego i Taylor „szalonymi gołąbkami”, śmiejąc się dziko. Po chwili jednak bierze do siebie sugestie pary, a następnie odchodzi. Eric i Taylor chichoczą z Pam, a po chwili Forrester wyznaje swojej partnerce miłość. Ona z kolei zdejmuje mu z palca obrączkę. W gabinecie CEO, Donna zostawia Ericowi wiadomość, aby ostrzec go przed Pam. thumb|300px|left|Anthony daje Rickowi do zrozumienia, by był szczery z MayąW kawiarni Dayzee, Rick rozmawia z Mayą, która ówi o tym, na co może sobie pozwolić w swoim mieszkaniu. Niebawem, Anthony bierze Ricka na bok i pyta, kiedy powie nowej przyjaciółce, że jest Forresterem i prezesem domu mody. Rickowi jednak podoba się sposób, w jaki traktuje go Maya, nie znając prawdy. Anthony ostrzega kuzyna Marcusa, że nie może on. wiecznie ukrywać swojej prawdziwej sylwetki. Rick zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy Anthony ujawni jego tożsamość przed młodą Avant. Po tym, Maya rozmawia z Anthonym o tym, że "fantazyjna" dziewczyna Ricka nie wspiera go, gdy wydaje się on być w nienajlepszej sytuacji. On tymczasem rozmawia przez telefon z Caroline, która wyśmiewa go z powodu braku u niego zainteresowania spotkaniem z nią. Para kłóci się ze sobą, a ostatecznie Rick mówi Caroline, że nie dołączy do niej. Mężczyzna rozłącza się, a Maya domyśla się, że nie ma on za sobą miłej rozmowy z partnerką. Dziewczyna chce ponownie zapłacić mu wynagrodzenie, ale on znów pocałować ją w policzek. Oboje umawiają się na spotkanie nazajutrz, a Maya oferuje przyjacielowi dodatkową kurtkę. Rick odmawia jednak, po czym wychodzi. Na zewnątrz, Rick nie może dostać się do samochodu i wzywa pomoc. Maya zauważa chłopaka przez okno i sądzi, że nie ma się on gdzie podziać. Dziewczyna proponuje Rickowi, by został na noc w jej mieszkaniu. thumb|300px|Caroline zwierza się DonnieW biurze "FC", Caroline w rozmowie z Donną skarży się na Ricka, który ponownie zgłosił się do wolontariatu w kawiarni Dayzee. Spencerówna nie rozumie postawy ukochanego i nazywa tamto miejsce "śmietnikiem". Dziewczyna zaczyna tęsknić za Nowym Jorkiem i stwierdza, że jej partner podejrzanie dużo czasu spędza w "Dayzee's". Później, w biurze pijawia się Pam i mówi Donnie o swojej wizycie u Erica i Taylor. Logan uważa, że Pam miała nadzieję, iż Hayes skończy z Erikiem. Pam poprawia ją, ciesząc się, że to nie z Donną związał się jej szwagier. Obie kobiety zastanawiają się, czy Taylor kieruje się motywami w swoim działaniu. "Jeśli Eric sądzi, że Stephanie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, to my też nie powinniśmy", uważa Pamela. thumb|300px|left|Maya namawia Ricka, by przenocował w jej mieszkaniuW mieszkaniu Mai, Rick zauważa, jak miła jest ona dla niego, a następnie głaszcze dziewczynę po twarzy. Maya karmi przyjaciela zupą i zaprasza go do noclegu na kanapie. Gdy Avant jest zajęta, Rick wykonuje pewne połączenie, po czym odwołuje wezwaną wcześniej pomoc. Maya cieszy się z jego decyzji, a nastepnie pyta Ricka o jego nazwisko. On odpiera jednak, że nie ma to znaczenia. Po chwili, Maya zbliża się do przyjaciela, aby go pocałować. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Anthony Walker